


Affairs of the Heart

by StardustandPixiedust212



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sexy Times, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Sweet Ian, Thug Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustandPixiedust212/pseuds/StardustandPixiedust212
Summary: " Do you know how fucking beautiful you are? How fucking distracting?"OrAu where Ian thinks Mickey is gorgeous and Mickey spends a lot of time being confused about this. And Lip is just done. Seriously.Smut! With some plot!





	1. Life-Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Lived and died in this ship but never wrote for it! Decided to try my hand at it. Only my second fanfic ever so feel free to give friendly advice. Hope you enjoy!

_Affairs of the heart_

_Together we've grown_

_If ever apart_

_All I want you to know_

_Is your love is life-saving_

_And I couldn't be the same without you darling_

_-Damian Jr. Marley_

He knew he was asking for trouble. Hell, he was practically begging for it. But he couldn't stop staring at Mandy and Mickey Milkovich.

Well more Mickey, if he was being completely honest. He'd just about completely blocked out Lip's rambling about some crazy chick who tried to blow him last night. If Mickey turned even slightly to the right, his shirt would ride up enough to see his full tat. Ian craned over the lunch table eagerly as Lip moved on to gesturing wildly.

Mickey reached one arm up and stretched and Ian did his best impression of a turtle, neck craned out uncomfortably, mouth slightly open, inching forward in his chair in anticipation...

"Dude!"

Ian jumped. "What the hell are you doing?" hissed Lip. " You're eye-fucking Milkovich. You want an ass-kicking?"

Ian scowled. "I was not. Fuck off."

But he was. He sooo was. And he couldn't stop. It'd been happening for weeks. One day he was just minding his business, walking around functioning as a human being and then _whap!_

He'd just glanced up and managed to see Mickey laughing. Rare sight indeed.

His head was thrown back and his mouth pink with glee and just like in every cliched  _" Oh fuck its the fucking love of my life"_ moment ever, there was a sliver sunlight aimed at his face, emphasizing the long feminine lashes, that god forsaken mouth and fuck-him-straight-to-the-underworld those eyes, blue like ice water and just as deep.

Damn, even his thoughts were whipped.

Lip resigned himself to babbling to an absent audience and continued. Between the words _threesome_ and _fire lube_ Ian went back to staring at Mickey. 

Only to find Mickey watching him. Looking pissed-the-hell-off. Ian whipped around to Lip so quickly that Lip actually stopped going on about his frankly bizarre sexual exploits for a moment.

" Fuck fuck fuck. Is he still looking" Ian hissed.

Lip looked at him oddly.

" Nope. I'm out" he announced.

He stood up with his tray and promptly left the cafeteria muttering about these _goddamn dramatic gays ._ Ian paid no attention to him. Because Mickey was coming over. Mickey was coming over. Sound the mother-fucking alarm. This is not a drill. Mickey Milkovich, possibly the sexiest being on earth is coming over. 

Mickey was striding over confidently. In true Milkovich fashion, he spat on the ground near Ian before looming over him.

" Red, do we have a fucking problem?" he asked calmly.

It probably said a lot about Ian that instead of pissing himself with fear, his main thought was _Oh god those thighs_. 

So lost in his frankly obscene appraisal of Mickey's body, he completely ignored the question.

Mickey, taking Ian's stare as a challenge, straightened up and said,

" You deaf, Annie? You got a _fucking_ problem with me?"

Ian bit his lip to stop any inappropriate words, "No" he said softly. " None at all" he smiled sweetly.

Mickey looked taken aback. He quickly frowned again, " Then stop looking. Or else you and me's gonna have trouble."

God it was so Al Capone it was adorable. Ian repressed the urge to cuddle Mickey, positive he'd lose a limb. But he didn't stop smiling.

Mickey huffed and walked away. Ian stared dreamily after him. Seriously though. Those legs.

Watching him walk away, Ian decided enough was enough. He'd make his move today.

 

 

Fuck fucking Gallagher. Always watching him. Mickey lit a cigarette and contemplated the six foot three red-headed problem. He couldn't understand the kid. He had a death wish? Although anybody else and he would've broken at least a bone. Just for the fucking audacity of it. But not Gallagher. Something about him.

Maybe he's just getting fucking soft. Mickey snorted.

He looked up and immediately spotted the red-head in question coming towards him.

Oh this ought to be good.

Ian didn't stop walking though. He came as close as possible to Mickey until their noses were practically touching. 

Mickey felt baffled. And really fucking small. God, how tall was Gallagher.

"Mickey" Ian said lowly.

He practically purred it rounding out the consonants in a way that for some stupid reason made Mickey uncharacteristically shy.

" Do you know how _fucking_  frustrating you are?" Ian said bitterly.

Micky bristled angrily. The fuck?

Before Mickey could respond though, Ian loomed impossibly closer and growled:

"Do you know how _fucking_ distracting you are?"

Mickey blinked.

"Do you know. How difficult it is to see you everyday-

Mickey scowled confusedly-

"And not _touch_ you?" he hissed.

Mickey stopped breathing.

Ian pushed closer until Mickey was moulded to the wall; clutching it till his knuckles turned white.

"To stop myself from ripping off your fucking clothes and _finally_ tasting you?"

Mickey stayed frozen.

" From leaving deep red marks all over your _pretty pretty_ skin?

He leaned in and whispered " To find out if the inside of those fucking _gorgeous_ thighs are as sensitive as they look?

To pick up this _tight little_ body and-"

"Mickey! Let's go assface!"

Mickey made a noise and pushed him away frantically. Thoughts racing, face burning, eyes wide and mouth open, he stared at Ian speechlessly before quickly turning around and hustling off to join Mandy, " Calm your fucking tits. I'm coming" he croaked. He very deliberately did not look back.

More than once.

Ian stared after him. He should have felt disappointed or weary. Hell, even embarassed. But he was euphoric.

He'd never seen Mickey blush before. 

It was fucking _beautiful._

 

 

 

 


	2. Never Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets real. Or well.
> 
> He tries too.
> 
> Lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeks head around corner bashfully. 
> 
> Hey anyone who is still here! No this story has not been abandoned. 
> 
> Life got in the way in a major way in the last year and writing wasn't really a priority but I really felt them tonight so I came back as I always intended too!  
> Tone may have changed a bit as a warning-! I altered the direction. Thanks to anyone who's reading. Comments are appreciated :)

_You'll never find_  
No one in this lifetime  
To love you like I do  
So never mind  
The things that people say  
I'll never hurt you 

 

 

The thing is. Ian had never had something that was his. In the Gallagher house, everything from clothes to food to fucking condoms is considered a community item. Therefore, Ian had never really gotten the chance really to be a selfish person. He's been generally conditioned not to give a rats ass about what’s his and what isn't. And he’s fine. Really.

But. Boy did Mickey make him feel _selfish_

It wasn’t just that tight delectable body that haunted his dreams. Or those cerulean eyes that seemed to bore into yours saying disdainfully “ And you’re here why?”. 

 

It was just him. His tough guy shtick that seemed to mask a gentle sweetness that had never been permissible. The way he was with Mandy or his brothers or even with his ridiculous guns.

 

It all made him so selfish. Ian wanted to hoard every smile for his own. Bite those red lips till they were swollen and puffy. Carry around that sweet body because Mickey Milkovich’s feet shouldn’t have to touch the fucking _ground_.

These feelings all managed to explain the incident yesterday where Ian basically passively aggressively indicated that he’d like to tap that,

Fuck. Could he have been _less_ smooth?

Once again, Lip was absolutely no help with this.

“I think I came on too strong" Ian groaned for the hundredth time while they were eating breakfast; week old cereal with only marginally less old milk.

Lip shrugged.

“I should've I dunno… wooed him first. That’s a thing right wooing? With the flowers and the movies and shit. He deserves all that.”

Lip sighed.

“Like a savage man…I just backed him up like a savage" Ian wailed “ I told time he was distracting”

Lip chewed.

Ian moaned.

“Why is Ian face down in his cereal?” asked Fiona, rushing out for work.

 

During the day Ian was determined to fix his monumental fuck up. Mickey had to know he wasn’t just some sex crazy hound. He marched around the school exuding an air of determination. That coupled with his ROTC uniform managed to catch more than a few eyes. Ian could care less than a two cent piece.

He finally stumbled upon Mickey behind the bleachers , in the smokers' spot, fiddling with a cig.

“Mickey" Ian breathed.

Mickey looked like a literal deer in headlights. 

The sight of Mickey was doing interesting things to Ian’s plan. 

What was it again? He thought. Oh! Wooing. That’s right.  
Before Mickey could say a word, Ian blurted “I'm sorry"

Mickey looked taken aback. But kept silent.  
“I came on a little strong" Ian said bashfully “Its just your so so..

What? Mickey thought urgently

“ _Perfect_ ” Ian finished shyly. A complete turn around from yesterday’s approach.

Mickey heart stopped. The most annoying thing about fucking Gallagher was how painfully earnest he was. There was no way Mickey could confuse this for Ian shooting the shit.

There wasn't the slightest sign of artifice in that face. Which meant Gallagher was delusional clearly. 

Perfect? Mickey scoffed internally. He opened his mouth to set him straight-heh-about that.

Ian’s face screwed up in determination and he cut him off preemptively.

“No you don’t understand. You just make everything better Mick" he said softly. He stepped closer to Mickey and started stroking his petal soft cheek. 

Mickey held his breath.

“I wait all day to see you smile man" Ian admitted bashfully, continuing the stroking motion, soft as a feather. “ I wanna hold you against me, listen to you talk about shit movies, knife anyone who even looks at you the wrong way.”

His fingertip drifted from his cheek to his plump lower lip “ I wanna taste you here"

It went down to his neck “And here"

A drop of sweat slid down Mickey's back and his stomach burned with want.

 

The fingertip grazed a hard nipple.

“Here" said breathily.

The finger slid down his back and nestled firmly between his ass cheeks. 

“ Fuck. Right here. I wanna just suck here baby. Till you’re marked. Till you’re all I can taste" Ian crooned roughly.

 

He took a deep breath and stepped back from a shivering glassy-eyed Mickey.

“I want all that but most of all… I just want you" he finished ashamed of losing his head again.

Silence reigned except for their whistling breaths.

Ian turned to go disappointedly.

“Really?” Mickey whispered, stopping him in his tracks.


End file.
